I Will Crumble
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Blaine wanted to find a song to sing to Kurt to express the emotions he feels. Inspiration comes from Mike Vogel's song "I Will Crumble" from the MTV version of Wuthering Heights. Klaine oneshot.  please R/R


**A/N: Ohmigawd, guys. Me and my English class went over Wuthering Heights and we watched the MTV movie and OMG. Being on this crazy Klaine high, I pictured Blaine singing the song that Heath sings. And even if you haven't watched this movie, you really need to go to YouTube and type in "I Will Crumble" and click the first video you find. It's so good. You may cry. If you watch the movie, you WILL CRY. Promise. **

**Okay. Story now.**

**

* * *

**

Blaine had recently watched _Wuthering Heights, _the MTV version. The book was one of his personal favorites since Blaine was a sucker for love triangles and crazy plot twists. When he had been telling Rachel Berry about this fact about him on their date, she had suggested that he watch the modern-day version of the movie. Blaine liked a few chick-flicks, but they were never really his favorites. He preferred action-packed movies like his father. He supposed it was just one of those things that his father had passed down to him. Still, he decided that he should watch it and be the own judge of it. He did, and he actually liked it despite it being rather different than the actual book.

He decided that it was actually rather amazing, albeit it being a little cliched in some areas and the words being a bit trite. The ending of the movie was really sad and Blaine noticed that he actually teared up. It took a lot for Blaine to tear up and it did. The man-Mike Vogel-had some really great acting skills. He really got into his role. Often Blaine was reminded of Kurt Hummel, his brand-new boyfriend. They had been dating for a little over a week or so but Blaine realized that he really had some strong feelings for Kurt. They had been friends for what seemed like forever now and it was just recently that Blaine realized how he really felt about Kurt. At the beginning, he thought that Kurt was adorable like most people would, but he really didn't have serious feelings for him. At least, he thought he didn't. The care that he felt for Kurt was more like friendship, or so he thought. Sometimes he would have dreams about the boy and wake up sweating because he had been tossing and turning dreaming about Kurt getting hurt or sometimes the two of them making out to Barry Manilowe. Kurt singing "Blackbird" changed all perception and Blaine realized the feelings he had felt for so long were actually those of love. Not just friendship love, but honest-to-God love.

In the movie, he noticed one song in particular that he enjoyed. He was entranced by the lyrics and the voice of the man singing it. He played guitar almost perfectly, his fingers strumming over the strings perfectly, effortlessly. Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt when he sung it and decided that he wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a little performance. Blaine looked up videos of the song on YouTube and how to play it on an acoustic guitar. He studied them over and over and made sure that he knew it perfectly before it was performance ready. He focused more on the music than the words for awhile, often only humming while he played. Eventually he added the words to the mix. When he felt that it was satisfactory, he smiled to himself.

A few days after getting the song perfect, Blaine sat in the commons of Dalton where the Warblers usually performed. It was quiet now since day-students were departing for their homes. Kurt would be leaving really soon, so Blaine had to make sure he texted him before he left. He looked outside and the sun was drooping over the hills. He glanced at his phone. "4:45" it read. He had a long drive home, so he didn't want to keep him long.

_can you come to the commons? i have a surprise for you... xoxo -blaine_

He waited for Kurt's reply which came only a few minutes after.

_Sure. I'm just about to leave the library. I'll be there in a bit. 3_

Blaine smiled to himself and grabbed his guitar, playing a few songs before the double doors of the commons opened and a Dalton Academy uniform-clad Kurt walked through the door, his hands gripping onto the strap of his bag. Blaine smiled at him and motioned for him to sit in one of the plush chairs.

"Hey," said Blaine softly over the light strumming of the guitar.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked skeptically but anxiously.

"Just listen," said Blaine with his ever-charming smile.

Another song began to play. Kurt listened to the music play softly for awhile before Blaine's vocals joined in.

_"If you want to sleep, I'll pull a shade_

_If you should vanish, I'm sure to fade_

_If you should smolder, I'll breath in your smoke_

_If you should laugh, I'll smile and pretend that I made the joke."_

Kurt watched Blaine, his mouth slightly agape. Blaine's eyes were closed gently and the tips of his eyelashes caressed the very top of his cheekbones. His thick brows were knitted together and all of his concentration was on the music. Kurt had never really seen him get into one song as much before. He felt almost unworthy that this boy was singing to him. His _boyfriend_ was singing to him. Kurt couldn't repeat that word enough. _Boyfriend, boyfriend..._ He continued to listen to this beautiful song.

_"If you should ever leave me, I will crumble_

_That's just the way I am_

_I hope you never leave me_

_That's to say..._

_If you should sink, __I don't want to swim_

_If you lock the door, I'll beg to come in_

_If you should sing, I won't make a sound..."_

Kurt blushed softly. This song being directed to him was like a fairy-tale. He had always dreamed of something like this to be sung to him, but he thought that it would never happen. Here Blaine was, pouring his heart out in song to Kurt. His eyes felt prickly and water brimmed his eyelid. He snuffed softly, hoping not to disturbed Blaine who seemed to not hear it.

_"If you should fly, I'll curse the ground_

_And if you should ever leave me, I will crumble_

_That's just the way I am _

_I hope you never leave me_

_That is to say, I will crumble..._

_I will crumble..._

_And I will crumble..."_

He now felt his eyes leaking. He rubbed them gently, blinking them away. The serenity of the room and Blaine and the song was overwhelmingly powerful. He never wanted to leave. He never wanted to move. If he did, he was afraid to fall since his legs were pretty much jelly and he wouldn't be able to see due to the tears pouring over and dripping onto his cheeks.

_"If your an explosion, I won't search for shelter_

_If you're the sun, I'll sit here and swelter_

_If you're the moon, I'll stay up all night_

_If you're a ghost, I'll be haunted for life..._

_And if you should ever leave me, I will crumble..."_

Kurt had caught onto the melody and the chorus and began to harmonize softly with Blaine. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Kurt who stood and moved over next to him on the couch.

_"That's just the way I am _

_I hope you never leave me..._

_That is to say I will crumble _

_I will crumble..._

_And I will crumble..._

_I will crumble..._

_I will crumble..."_

The words faded away and soon Blaine stopped playing. He looked to Kurt who had tears still coming from his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm sorr-" began Blaine, feeling a bit shocked at his emotional response.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Kurt in a soft voice. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, avoiding the guitar still in his lap. Blaine's arms shifted the guitar to his side and then he was hugging Kurt.

"It wasn't too forward...?" asked the curly-haired boy into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Not at all. It was beautiful."

Blaine smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt liked it. He really liked it.

"I'm glad you liked it," murmured Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes, snuffing one more time.

"You're so amazing," he said in barely a whisper.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Please, please review.**


End file.
